


补档*罗密欧与先生与玫瑰

by DYMC



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: △好像是au又好像不是，有一点点私设△△无论如何请大家谨慎观看△△稍微有点无脑的师生恋故事△





	1. 1

说实话，这是埃尔梅罗二世先生第一次和自己的学生约会。黑色长发的男人有点紧张，他来得太早，裹着大衣和厚厚的羊绒围巾坐在路灯柱子旁边体贴的长凳上。其实原本他打算一只手插在口袋里、一只手拿着手机，靠在灯柱上等待他的学生，或者……小男友。但是天气太冷，他比约好的时间早到了整整一个小时，这个姿势就不是帅气而是要把他冻僵了。

埃尔梅罗二世在出门的时候还在斟酌，要是提前太久会不会显得自己过于期待这次会面了，可是路上总是会堵车，开车还会有找不到停车位的尴尬。他用教师的聪明脑袋思考了片刻，发现有这种考虑的自己无疑是对于即将来临的约会抱有了超出设定值的粉红幻想。三十岁的男人用力眨了眨眼，抓起门边衣架上软绵绵的围巾就走出了家门。因此现在他显得有点委屈地把冻得发红的鼻尖埋在吸收了呼吸温度的羊绒里，把头发拢到前面挡住尽量多的皮肤，整个人缩成一团坐在长椅上。有些磨损的木头看起来毛茸茸的很温暖，埃尔梅罗二世松开在口袋里被握得温热的手机，抽出手小心地触碰了一下粗糙的木头表面。当然不是热的，他觉得失望，又觉得自己有点不合时宜且不符合年纪的幼稚。还好这时候手机恰到好处地震动了一番，即使是在厚重的大衣面料下也是难以被忽视的程度。

「老师对不起！！我马上就到，你先去旁边的便利店暖和一下好吗？不要着凉了ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜。」

跟自己的学生约会，怎么也不是稀松平常的事情吧……更何况，更何况他的学生年轻又优秀，还是会在简讯里用上可爱颜文字的类型。

「没事。」

他先打出一些宽慰的话，又琢磨了一下修辞，最后一个个删去，就发送了这么两个大概是意味深长的字。一串长长的白气从他唇齿间逸散到空气里，埃尔梅罗二世盯着那个可爱的颜文字出神，忍不住想象了男孩露出这个表情的样子，用围巾接住了一个极小的笑容。

可能过了五分钟或者六分钟，更短也说不定，红发的男孩从街道那头跑过来，像那头便利店里开着的暖气，给埃尔梅罗二世带来一股热流。“老师…！真是不好意思，天气这么冷。让你等了好久。”亚历山大的辫子也有点焦急似的摇摇晃晃挂在肩头，他脸颊上有因为跑步泛起的红色，石榴色的眼睛亮晶晶地发光。“没关系，是我早到了。”埃尔梅罗二世再次从口袋里掏出他尽力取暖也只是勉强保持体温的手，手指伸过去拂开男孩脸上的一缕凌乱的鬓发。亚历山大盯着他看，一动不动地等着他的手靠近过来弯曲成放松的弧“老师的手好冷——”男孩饱满的脸颊像一块温暖的玉石嵌进年长者的手心，皮肤光滑，有细小不可见的透明绒毛覆盖其上。埃尔梅罗二世试图收回手，又被两只滚烫的少年的手抓住，亚历山大把脸埋在他手心，花瓣般的嘴唇亲吻着逐渐从低温之中复苏的肌理。男孩的歉意是极其恳切的，仿佛真的是他自己在寒冷的天气里迟到了这几十分钟，而不是不懂事的大人足足早了一个小时似的。

埃尔梅罗二世脸上发烫，还好他在冷空气里浸泡得太久，这热度不太容易到达体表，所以他看起来还是只有鼻尖红通通的苍白男人。男孩放过了他的手反而先露出羞涩的神情，摇了摇红脑袋把辫子甩回背后，在敞开的牛角扣大衣内侧摸索什么。“我给老师订了花，本来，本来是正好掐着点送到家里……”亚历山大往左边低下头审视了一下自己的靴子，马丁靴的表面粘上了一点溅起来的泥水“这个是在路上赶时间买的……就…请您无论如何也要收下好吗。”埃尔梅罗二世看着一根包着牛皮纸的青绿枝条，再向上是一朵像是被布西发拉斯的蹄子踏过的玫瑰。那些花瓣皱缩着，摇摇欲坠地绽开了一小部分，但更像是由于一路的磨蹭导致的无奈结果，它已经不再新鲜了，不再适合作为一场约会的浪漫开头。不过多一个亲吻就足够了，埃尔梅罗二世握住玫瑰的枝条和男孩比玫瑰枝条还要柔韧的手指，他稍稍低下头迎接学生向上的目光，黑色的长发和吻一同跌落在年轻的脸上。

“这是一个很好的学习过程，等你再去与他人开始一段浪漫关系时就不会这么慌乱。”埃尔梅罗二世接过玫瑰，亚历山大接住老师空着的手塞进自己暖烘烘的口袋，他今天特意穿了双帅气的，几乎让他的头顶和老师的眉间齐平的马丁靴，就是为了这个小小的亲密接触。“这有什么关系，我的好先生会宽容我在求知路上所有无伤大雅的小纰漏。”男孩听上去是游刃有余，实际上却心如鼓擂，他担心这样或许会显得轻浮惹人不快，赶紧做了些其他的反省“我是想说……玫瑰花真是太错误了，拿着它您的手就没法取暖了…”

“不必一直责怪自己，玫瑰很好。”埃尔梅罗二世看穿了学生的困扰，可惜此时他分身乏术，男孩的热情和体贴让他也手足无措。这并不是靠学识、练习或是技巧可以解决的问题，他也是到了三十岁才第一次发现。“而且，你让我不那么冷了…真是令人羡慕的年纪。”亚历山大的眼睛又闪闪发光了，像是只看到喜欢玩具的小狗，他太耀眼以至于埃尔梅罗二世觉得自己不能直视太久，不然这样的热度会把自己融化的。“无论是作为老师还是……别的身份，我很期待你在安排日程上的初次尝试。”

 

片名出现在一面墙大小的银幕上时埃尔梅罗二世脑袋里还一片混乱地回放着刚刚亚历山大紧紧抓着自己的左手又突然停下来捂住男人由于头发再次被别到耳后而变得冰凉的耳廓，男孩露出一副很受伤的内疚神情，方才还在回应每一句闲聊的中年人有点困惑，还没来得及安抚就被扣着手指在深冬四下无人的街道上奔跑起来。他此时呼吸仍旧没能完全平复，靠在私人影院软绵绵的沙发上红着脸喘气。

这部电影无疑不会是亚历山大喜欢的类型，他却看到男孩子一脸钻研学问的严肃表情。埃尔梅罗二世前几日得闲正巧看过这部前些年上映后颇受好评的小众电影，这么一来算是二刷了。“亚历山大，为什么会选这部电影？”他多少知道那个藏着些小心思的原因，还是选择问出来是因为他余光瞥到了学生悄悄从背后伸长过来的手臂。“咦？！啊……这个是…”亚历山大当然不知道自己纯情的图谋不轨行为已经被尽收眼底，他的手肘缓缓降落在沙发靠背上，占据了一个绝佳的战略地形“我之前在听课的时候注意到……老师提起这个导演的时候赞许的语气，就稍微做了下功课。”这下想要邀功的男孩自己也忘了早有预谋的亲密接触，习惯性地想要收回手挠挠后脑勺。拜那个绝佳的战略地形所赐，亚历山大的胳膊这么大开大合地一收，手指就真正一不小心插进了埃尔梅罗二世的长发里。被学生摸摸头了的老师不动声色地朝前挪了挪让后脑勺远离热烘烘的少年体温，亚历山大进退两难地举着手，只好问老师你是不是不喜欢这部电影啊那我还可以叫人换一部。

老师摇摇头，随后觉得身为师长首先是该解决学生的困惑，而不是为了一点小小的羞耻心徒增青春期好不容易迈出第一步的学生的烦恼。埃尔梅罗二世看着银幕上颜色鲜艳的人物登场退场，一节节颈椎放松下来，脑袋恰好搁进亚历山大的掌心。中年男人头皮算得上是弱点之一，甫一接触他人的皮肤，痒得肩膀都忍不住耸起来。亚历山大先是惊得抽气，年轻人对捉弄喜欢的人之热衷不亚于当年坐在后座扯人家辫子的小学男生，他原本就无心咀嚼这部在他看来学术意义大于观赏乐趣的艰涩影片，此时更是找到了最激动人心的小插曲。埃尔梅罗二世的眼光还正正地落在银幕上，首先他并不认为这部电影是像众多所谓影评人口中形容的惊世佳作，其次他认为男孩抚摸他头发的手法已经超出了普通接触的范畴，因此他的不专心是事出有因的。“亚历山大……我猜适可而止应当是在你牙牙学语之后就该习得的礼貌。”“但是恋人间的逾矩我们一般称作为‘情趣’，对吗老师？”

埃尔梅罗二世哑口无言，被年轻的学生撸猫一样抓住脖颈转过头去。亚历山大的眼睛又是亮晶晶的，光线昏暗更让其朝四周逸散出醇酒似的色泽。红发的男孩面容如同一尊大理石雕像，嘴唇的颜色像溢出汁水的石榴果实，埃尔梅罗二世在数月前曾着迷于这种果实的甜蜜，现在却正被石榴的精灵品尝。亚历山大亲吻自己的老师之前询问他是否允许自己的进军，又带着少年人的狡黠声明他并不真的需要老师的许可。这是独裁者的幼苗，埃尔梅罗二世想到这句评价时亚历山大捏住他腰上由于冬天到了而疏于锻炼或者摄入过多巧克力饮品后悄悄长出的软肉，中年男人的骨头于是也软绵绵地塌下来，鼻腔里发出一些绵长的声音，还好他已经看过一遍这部电影，并不为错过故事展开而感到可惜。亚历山大从来是个善于从他人微小的反应揣摩出个中深意的优秀学生，比如此时他作为亲吻之中有余裕睁开眼睛的一方，足以观察到他的老师轻轻皱起的眉头和昏暗光线下脸颊上的酡红，他完全确定这颜色并非是暖气温度太高造成，这两样相加正是说明了年长者无疑十分满意他的“初次尝试”。也许这意味着他可以再做点别的他心心念念了好些年的小动作，亚历山大的手心磨蹭着老师长发里露出的耳廓，另一边试图掩耳盗铃地钻进那件超性感的衬衣里。

可惜埃尔梅罗二世的默许还远没有到达这种程度，大人的矜持驱使他狠狠地拧了一把男孩的大腿。亚历山大嗷地叫出声时感觉自己这么些年塑造的天使形象以声音在空气中传播的速度崩塌了，他眼泪汪汪地看着老师把被他蹭歪了的眼镜扶正，透过雾气蒙蒙的镜片假装无事发生过。年轻人有一个显著优势，面对困境总有尝试和再次尝试的决心，亚历山大又去捉那些充当了临时灭火器的修长手指。埃尔梅罗二世不迎合也不反抗，他身为老师的威严才是早已荡然无存了，现在他想知道这个又偷偷蹭过来的、难以管教的学生到底给今天的约会安排了哪些活动，中年人无法确定自己的心理承受能力是否允许他参与其中。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> △好像是au又好像不是，有一点点私设△
> 
> △无论如何请大家谨慎观看△
> 
> △稍微有点无脑的师生恋故事△
> 
> △nc-17注意△

还好之后从晚餐到现在小狼崽洗干净了坐在沙发前的地毯上打游戏的这段时间里都再没发生什么超展开。埃尔梅罗二世头发擦得半干，浴巾搭在肩上，按理说第一次约会怎么也不该把约会对象带回家里来，中年人自动把这种发展归进了情况特殊的分类。房间里的供暖温度设定比一般情况稍高，原因是人们总是热衷于享受夏天盖被子冬天穿短袖的奢侈，埃尔梅罗二世窝进沙发的同时男孩子自觉地暂停游戏爬起来主动请缨说老师我给你吹头发好吗。长发男人乐见其成，头发长到这种程度吹起来的确不轻松，埃尔梅罗二世不太想承认自己是人到中年胳膊抬久了肩膀会酸痛僵硬，当然也不愿意承认天气一冷他更是失去了健身的兴趣。亚历山大小心翼翼地一束一束拿起湿润的长发，还不忘记旁敲侧击地问老师你觉得今天我表现得如何。埃尔梅罗二世眯着眼充分体会到了学生别有用心的殷勤，高度评价了一下餐厅的菜色和白葡萄酒，顺便语气平淡地告诉散发出浓烈期待气息和年轻雄性荷尔蒙的学生自己今天是第二遍看那部电影。

亚历山大沉默了，在他沉默的这一分钟里整个房间显得格外的安静，除了有个男人在不停地发出不符合人设的偷笑声。这下是埃尔梅罗二世占上风了，他仰起头靠在沙发背上，红发男孩摸摸他的头发只剩发梢有点湿意，一言不发地去把吹风放回了抽屉里再折返回来一脸委屈地坐到他脚边。“老师真是太过分了……您难道不宽容学生在探索的过程中偶尔犯下的错误吗…？”亚历山大的低落显然不会持续太久，他换了个方向面对着年长者裹在浴袍里的大腿，鼻尖也埋进柔软的织物里“而且我精心计划的日程可还没结束呢。”埃尔梅罗二世左手搁在红发男孩的头顶，他少有特别偏心宠爱的学生，亚历山大是其中的佼佼者，只不过一般这多出来的宠爱表现在了翻倍的苛刻上。“我总是欢迎勇敢的尝试，但绝不亲睐用尝试当作失败借口的平庸。”长发男人用指尖触碰男孩火焰颜色的睫毛，被爱抚的少年调整着角度跟随老师的体温。“但如果我能向您保证这次尝试的成功率是百分之百呢？”

“我十分荣幸见证，我的小国王。”埃尔梅罗二世低垂着眼帘露出一种既像是臣子的谦卑又像是师长的欣慰的神情，他注视着男孩亲吻他的手指、手背然后是手心。他在期待这次尝试，也许是一个热情的黏糊糊的亲吻，一阵激烈或者柔情似水的肌肤接触，一次令人饕足的插入式性爱，作为恋爱中的中年男人，埃尔梅罗二世能够欣然接受这种正常的渴望，但作为一个老师——他仍旧犹豫着，对自己的学生产生肉欲是能够被原谅的吗？亚历山大并没有这样的挣扎，肉欲并不令他感到羞耻，这只不过是相爱的人们选择用来释放过载激情的方式之一罢了，因此他大方地穿过软乎乎的浴袍抚摸其下光滑的大腿，疏于运动使得原本紧实的肌肉变得绵软好捏，年轻人绝不放过任何一个享受美好事物的机会，双手抓住老师大腿内侧的软肉掐掐捏捏了半分钟。

埃尔梅罗二世头发梢都在发麻，这真的挺羞耻的，毕竟你面对的是一个健美得如同雕塑的二十岁男孩，他可能曾经敬爱你，但谁能保证他在体验到这样完全不性感的肉体之后不会失去兴趣呢？“那个……上个月还不是…”他竟然在解释自己蓬松得像个松饼一般的身材不是通常情况，发觉这一事实的中年人立马刹住车发出一声挫败的呻吟，又一个错误反应。“虽然您可能会觉得轻浮，但真的太可爱了，老师。”不管他是为了证实自己所言不虚还是仅仅为了满足私欲，突然咬上来也太超过了。肯定会留下牙印的，但是已经很难用言语表达不满的男人只能盯着沙发那头卷了边的杂志试图分散腿间那个红脑袋的存在感。亚历山大顶先前就发现洗完澡回来的老师没穿内裤了，他悄悄地瞅着浴袍仅剩的那点阴影遮挡下颤巍巍勃起的阴茎和明显亮晶晶的顶端，说实话目前的战果已经让他有些得意了。“老师是不是超级喜欢我的啊——”突然又被点名的老师明白了在课堂上被自己要求回答问题的学生内心的绝望，这一题他知道答案却羞于启齿，还好接下来他完全不需要组织语言就让提问人得到了满意的答案。

亚历山大只消一伸手就握住了自己观察许久的那个器官，老师睁大了那双细长的黑眼睛，鼻息沉重声音黏稠，眼眶红通通像只兔子。他现在觉得视角不够好了，握着年长者湿润的阴茎起身用膝盖把其中一条有夹紧意图的长腿强行顶开，那条腿内侧白花花的嫩肉被他刚才一顿蹂躏变得泛着和埃尔梅罗二世脸上同色系的红，年轻人感觉自己的下腹有根即将冲破测量上限的水银温度计，再不做点什么后果会很严重。年轻的国王玩闹够了，今天的主题应该是征服才对，最甜蜜的那种。“我还，没看到你的准备——”没想到老师还有教训人的力气，埃尔梅罗二世撑着上半身靠近，两条胳膊果断地环住男孩的肩膀把他整个带得摔到自己怀里。男孩的羞涩又冒出点小火苗，被成年人用高超的接吻技巧尽数从唇角舔去，又把舌尖慷慨地送给学生品尝，男孩珍珠似的牙齿轻轻叼住湿润滚烫的柔软组织含进口中吮吸，动作灵活地偷偷掏出润滑液大半瓶都倒在手心。长发男人背后是沙发靠背柔情的支撑，身前是热情得惊人的小狼崽，突如其来的玫瑰香气在空调的大功率暖风里攻击性升级，让他的脑袋更加昏昏沉沉。

“……我还为您准备了别的玫瑰。”亚历山大的手指暖烘烘的，连带着上头玫瑰味的润滑也是如此，它们小心翼翼地挤开颜色看起来像是玫瑰同类的软肉深入其中，他的手指被饥渴地裹紧吸吮，让男孩有种自己是拿阴茎插进男人身体里的错觉。“呃嗯……亚历山大…”埃尔梅罗二世情动不已，缩着脖子躲避学生得寸进尺的更多亲吻和湿润的鼻息，他感觉自己像是个端上桌太久的舒芙蕾，唯一不一样的是他融化的时候还是滚烫冒着热气的。红发男孩明显焦急起来，手指一根两根迅速加到三根，埃尔梅罗二世无所适从地弓起背再放松，长发散在肩上像一瀑黑色闪闪发光的绸缎。亚历山大鼻尖上都挂着汗珠，在此时忍耐对他来说太艰辛了，但贤明的国王都深谙此道，他亦应当为此付出些汗水，更何况他的老师就像某种熟透的果实，香甜且汁水四溢，值得最珍惜地采撷。“亚历山大——我没有那么脆弱…”尽管看起来和本人的断言大相径庭，埃尔梅罗二世随着体内的指节弯曲发出断续的鼻音，甚至在说话的中途还由于学生的小动作小小地惊呼了一声，但他仍旧坚持认为亚历山大无需因为顾虑自己的身体是否进入最佳状况而踌躇不决，他确定自己早已做好了迎接这位小国王到来的准备。

贤明的国王还应当善于倾听有益处的进言，亚历山大抽出被老师的身体捂得更加温暖的指头，拉下睡裤的时候勃起的阴茎啪地拍在男人敏感的腿根把他惊得打了个激灵，年轻人尺寸客观的器官戳蹭了几下同样脆弱的会阴，像是舍不得肌肤诱人的触感似的流连了许久才退开。埃尔梅罗二世透过被生理泪打湿的睫毛看着学生戴上一个明显就不是常规样式的安全套，还没来得及出言喝止就被分布着密集凸点的套子和硬邦邦的阴茎一路精准地挤压着前列腺的位置捅进最深处，射得胸口上都是星星点点的精液，中年人眼前一片白光，鼻子已经没法完成呼吸的重任，需要他张开嘴喘息才不至于一口气上不来。

亚历山大现在完全没工夫在乎自己的老师是不是喘不过气，凑过去含着块糖似的抓住露出的那点嫣红的舌尖，他的手倒是空出来可以去扒掉还顽强地挂在老师胳膊上的浴袍，再去捏住他心心念念了好久的挺立在温暖的空气里的乳头。“不要，捏……你怎么，哈啊——”埃尔梅罗二世皱着眉用力仰头躲开，挣扎了半天也只是让自己变得更凌乱了三五倍的样子，乳头被指甲轻轻搔刮的感觉让人脊椎都酸软成了一滩春水，他忍不住动了动腰，安全套上的凸点磨得他爽到指甲差点掐进学生肩膀里。“哈…老师好烫，好软……”亚历山大指尖上原本就还沾着滑腻的液体，又去抹了些挂在男人胸前的精液涂抹嫩红的乳头，两颗颜色淫靡的乳头点缀在情动泛红的胸膛上如同甜美的饭后点心，男孩决定用舌头来爱抚它们。终于被小国王从窒息的险境中赦免的男人完全没有感到劫后余生的喜悦，埃尔梅罗二世在腰侧被两只手牢牢握住的瞬间就本能地感到了危险，如果被又舔又吸的不是他自己，他也许会有余裕打趣自己的学生像只离不开妈妈的小奶狗，可惜现在扮演“妈妈”的就是他本人。

男孩的腰才刚动了可以忽略的一小点距离，房间里就回荡着被插入的那个人绵软色情的哼声，亚历山大忍不住吃吃地笑，连带着插在老师身体里的那部分也微微震颤起来，不过下一秒他就没法得意了，中年人原本就紧致非常的肉壁狠狠地夹了他两下，险些逼他直接射出来。“……老师！这样太过分了！”有句话怎么说来着？你永远不能低估年轻人的好胜心，姑且当做有这句老话吧，总之埃尔梅罗二世绝对是吃到这份苦头了的先驱者，他感觉自己马上要被操死在自己学生怀里了。亚历山大把脸埋在中年人颈侧的长发里，专心致志地要操开老师体内那个湿软温热的隐秘之处，埃尔梅罗二世被顶得连一声完整的呻吟都发不出，开始向根源祈祷这个折磨人的男孩能早点射出来结束这一切。他当然不会如愿的，并且根源不仅没有实现他这一个愿望，还让亚历山大身体力行地告诉他年轻人短到不计入中场休息的不应期能够多么令这个三十多岁的中年男人感到恐惧。

埃尔梅罗二世像一大团在暖炉上被烤得黏糊的奶糖，被翻来覆去地揉捻挤压，他大概几分钟前又射了一次，那个时候他还保持着M字开腿的姿势被摁在沙发靠背上被插得视线模糊。然后转眼间坐在沙发上的人就成了红发的男孩，埃尔梅罗二世抖得撑不住两条腿，摇摇晃晃地坐在亚历山大过了一个世纪还硬得如同一根铁棍的阴茎上，学习能力超群的年轻人揉面团似的捏着软糯的臀肉向两边分开以便自己进得更深，被进入的人引以为傲的大脑此刻晕晕乎乎，甚至出现了脑子里装满了咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的蜂蜜的幻觉。“嗯……？为什么…拔出来了？”埃尔梅罗二世迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头试图把黏在嘴角的长发甩开但没能成功“直接射出来，没关系……啊，你戴了——”作为老师的威严可以说是完全不复存在了。亚历山大扯掉安全套扬手扔进旁边的纸篓，牵起中年人的右手把两个人的阴茎握在一起套弄“不要总是说这种问题发言啊老师——”男孩少见的有点粗暴地把他按倒，在射精的前一秒捏住他的脸颊插进了他嘴里。

“唔唔……嗯……”埃尔梅罗二世仿佛被打开了什么奇怪的开关，抬起右手缓缓地撸动自己口中还在缓慢射出的阴茎，眯着眼颇有些意犹未尽地吮吸着饱满的顶端，夹紧了双腿在吞咽的同时第三次在这场令人满意的性爱里高潮。亚历山大挫败地倒进沙发靠背和他最后过于超出守备范围的老师之间的缝隙，还能够有精神小心地没有压到那头长发。中年人扯扯浴袍裹回自己身上，闭着眼凑过去给了学生一个玫瑰和精液味道的亲吻。

“老师居然还这么有精神……真是太失败了！而且最后那样也太……”男孩嘟嘟囔囔，把老师紧紧地箍在怀里，小狗似的蹭他颈窝。埃尔梅罗二世拍拍学生的红脑袋，又找回一点老师的架子“恭喜毕业，亚历山大。”


End file.
